The feature of the structure of the sensor of electronic watch is to use the magnetic flux inducing the reed switch via the function of the insulation and conductive contact of the induction holes reserved on the turning disk to make the legs of the reed switch to effect insulating and contacting, and then transmit the signals sensitively to the receiver (electronic watch). An athlete may be able to read the figures directly. The sensors sold in the present market have the following defects:
1. The design and structure of the parts is complicated and there are too many fittings and components including chiefly socket rings, outer cushion rings, turning disk, magnet, reed switch, shell cover, etc., and the design of the structure of the socket rings and the outer cushion rings are complicated, and they are difficult to manufacture.
2. It is eady to produce the noise of friction during running; the area of the well is considerable large and the surface it covers exceeds the area of the socket rings and outer cushion rings.
In such case, other than the noise of friction produced at the edges of the socket rings and the outer cushion rings during operation, it is also easy to be disturbed and damaged by external objects, and the area extended is waste of raw material.
3. Due to its exposure, the tallow may easily flow out after a period of use, and noise is produced due to dust and this affects the quality seriously.